The electrochemical oxidation of biologically important purine derivatives ranging from the free bases through natural and biosynthetic polynucleotides at graphite and other electrodes is being studied. The electrochemical mechanisms are compared to the enzymatic oxidation of these compounds and the electrochemical information is used to develop unique insights into the biological redox processes.